Gotta Love Your Man
by akiddep
Summary: While Dean is getting busy with Cas he accidentally calls out the wrong name. But Cas might be okay with letting Dean get what he wants also long as Cas can tag along for the ride. Warning to Dean fans.


Title: Gotta love your man

Pairing: Cas/Dean, Dean/ Balthazar, some implied Dean/Sam and Dean/Gabriel

Rated M for rough sex

Category: Romance, Angst, and fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any Supernatural characters

Summary: While Dean is getting busy with Cas he accidentally calls out the wrong name. But Cas might be okay with letting Dean get what he wants also long as Cas can tag along for the ride. Warning to Dean fans.

Castiel was being fucked into completion by his man lover, Dean Winchester. His knees were pushed into his chest and his feet rested on Dean's shoulders. Dean's massive hands grabbed hungrily at his tights as Dean pounded himself into the Angel's tight whole.

Every thrust was pushing Cas further and further into oblivion. Castiel took hold of his own manhood and stroked himself in time with Dean's thrusts. His breathing picked up, his body felt light, he was there over the edge and Dean was with him. Cas came calling out Dean's name and Dean came whispering, Balthazar?

It was subtle, quiet, at first Cas thought he had heard wrong; but he hadn't that much he knew was correct. No, Dean had said Balthazar's name alright. How can he blame Dean? Balthazar was a muscular attractive dirty blond angel with a British accent! Balthazar could have any woman or man he wanted. Dean was a healthy young man and it was normal to think about other attractive people while sleeping with your partner, Cas told himself.

He loved Dean and if Dean wanted Balthazar then he would have him.

Dean Winchester has always wanted just about anything he could bend and twist over. He hadn't meant to fall in love with Castiel but it happened. With great love comes great responsibility, and Cas had a responsibility to keep him satisfied not just emotionally but sexually too.

It wasn't always possible with Cas being an angel of the Lord. Cas was either in hiding or running the new heaven or etc. etc. etc. Cas had been okay with him sleeping with other people while he was away as long as it was for sex only. Gabriel was particularly fun, when he was alive. If Cas was in a good mood sometimes he'd let Dean fuck Sam; although he wasn't really comfortable with winchest. It was immoral or some shit like that.

But this time it was different. Dean had Cas. Cas was right beneath him, coming for him but Dean wanted Balthazar, not because he was lonely he was lustful. He should have been more careful with his sinful desires. Cas was never going to forgive him for this.

"Dean."

"Cas, I really don't feel like talking about this right now." He couldn't even look at Castiel right now. His feet were over the side of the bed and Castiel was behind him.

"Dean, I can summon Balthazar and bring him here for you."

"What?" Dean turned to look back at Cas. That was not what he was expecting at all but Castiel was already gone.

It was several night later before Dean was able to see Cas again, except this time he wasn't alone.

"Hello, Dean. I hear you have an interesting proposition for me." Balthazar said with a sly, arrogant smile. "I have to say at first I was surprised."

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean tried to make his way to his angel but Balthazar quickly blocked his path. Castiel said nothing.

"I'd happy to indulge in your fantasy Dean; although I had one condition." Balthazar was staring at him hungrily. "Yeah, what's that?" Dean asked the angel in front of him.

"He gets to stick around," Balthazar turned and pointed to Cas. "And watch or join in whatever his preferences." Dean looked surprisingly at Castiel because he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

He didn't even notice that Balthazar had taken a step closer to him until Balthazar was turning his head to face him. "Its okay, Dean, he's perfectly okay with it." Balthazar leaned in and kissed him.

Dean still wasn't okay with this but if Castiel was going to let him take Balthazar he wasn't going to turn this opportunity down. Dean gave in quickly to the soft feel of Balthazar's lips on his as he slipped off Balthazar's suit jacket and worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Balthazar guided Dean's hands above his head and took off his shirt. Before Dean knew what was going on Balthazar had managed to turn him around and tied his hands around his back with Dean's own t-shirt.

"Sorry Dean, I don't bottom. If you thought I did, you had me confused with the other angel in the dirty trench coat that's in love with you."

In one swift motion Balthazar had Dean's pants down and his finger massaging Dean's entrance. Dean Winchester should not be this happy to have his ass fucked by an angel while his face was being shoved into a motel bed. But he was very happy and willing to move this along.

Balthazar removed his finger from Dean's entrance and stuck two fingers into his mouth. After he got them wet a little he placed his middle finger in Dean's tight heat. "Darling, if you don't relax this is going to get much worse."

Yeah, that was easy for him to say, Dean thought to himself, this freaking hurts. Cas always made this look easy when Dean did it to him. RELAX! It took him awhile but finally Dean allowed himself to relax. Oh yeah that made one hell of a difference.

Only for a little while though because Balthazar added a second finger. Now his ass felt like it was burning, stretching beyond human capacity. Balthazar scissored his fingers to further stretch Dean. He didn't really much care to how much pleasure Dean received from this experience.

Finally he thought that Dean had enough. He took out his fingers, spit in his hand to slick himself up, and he shoved himself into Dean. Dean tried to concentrate on the pleasure he was feeling from his dick being stroked against the side of the motel bed. Balthazar concentrated on his own pleasure. While he fucked Dean, he slowly began to finger fuck himself.

Just then Dean felt something really good. Something that made him scream out in pleasure. Balthazar hit his magic spot. Damn, Dean was grateful that it actually worked. He never really gave his prostate a thought. Balthazar was making good use of it too. He kept hitting it over and over again.

When Dean was finally dizzy from pleasure, he glanced over at Balthazar. Shit, he thought. He forgot that Castiel was still in the room. The angel had never once made a sound but he still managed to join in on the fun.

Castiel was naked, head to toe, and screwing Balthazar from behind. It was so hot to see Castiel taking control. From the awkward angle Dean could see Castiel's eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back while his fingers were digging into Balthazar's hip as he pounded into him with all his might.

Dean's orgasm was staring to build. He kept imaging that every time Cas thrust himself into Balthazar, Balthazar was thrusting into him. In some weird was Cas was the one controlling his pleasure.

Dean closed his eyes and came screaming, "Castiel". He forgot, or didn't care that Balthazar was actually the one in him. The other two came with him. It was faint, subtle but he heard Cas come with Balthazar's name on his lips.


End file.
